Lluvia
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: -Idiota –murmura para sí. Sabe que Near no le oirá. Les separan dos pisos, un cristal y miles de millas invisibles. MelloNear. Drabble.


Llovía en la ciudad. Pequeñas gotas sin color que caían suavemente sobre asfalto y tierra. Repiqueteaban, chocaban, se entrelazaban con el viento y la neblina. Golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas del dormitorio donde Mello se encontraba. Le ensordecían.

Sabanas debajo de sí, una tableta de chocolate entre los labios. Con los brazos apoyados sobre la almohada y la mirada perdida en algún punto inconcreto al otro lado de la ventana.

Vagando en la nada sin ser apenas consciente de ello.

Cuando llovía, un manto de sosiego se cernía sobre Wammy's House. Las paredes se volvían grises, el suelo, madera sin vida; los sonidos de gritos y risas se aplacaban como si alguien bajase el volumen de una música ambiental. Y todo se limitaba al imperturbable ruido de lluvia en el exterior.

Resopla, cierra los ojos, y deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Está cansado y frustrado. Demasiadas ansias de ganar acumuladas sin vía de escape posible. Al fin, tras tantas pruebas y exámenes para superar lo insuperable, un poco de sosiego general se agradece.

Pero no. Parece ser que esa calma no quiere llegar.

¿Por qué? Porque ha vuelto a abrir los ojos y _le ha visto. _

Esta en el patio,_ en mitad d_el patio. Su ropa blanca destaca contra el entorno gris si fuera una luz humana. Quieto, impasible, imperturbable. No parece importarle que la lluvia le rodee por todos sitios, salpicándole los pies desnudos y el cabello blanco.

Mello casi reprime un taco y una mueca de disgusto.

-Idiota. –murmura para sí. Sabe que Near no le oirá. Les separan dos pisos, un cristal y miles de millas invisibles.

El chico rubio esboza una expresión de contrariedad. ¿Qué está haciendo allí Near, parado en el exterior con semejante torrencial? ¿Acaso quiere pillar un resfriado? Bueno, sea lo que sea, no es su problema. Vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y trata de conciliar el sueño.

Pero no puede.

Near afuera, con esa mirada tan triste perdida. Él ahí dentro, cobijado entre sábanas. Es algo injusto.

…_Pero no es su problema. _

Pasa el tiempo, pasa el silencio tintineante a través de las cuatro paredes. Mello cierra los dientes y la tableta cruje entre ellos. Incluso el chocolate le sabe amargo en esa situación.

No hay salida.

Se levanta con fastidio y busca a tientas su chaqueta debajo de la cama. Ese niñato va a tener que darle una buena explicación del porque de sus ansias masoquistas. Le hará entrar de nuevo al edificio antes de que nadie les vea. Sino aún parecerá que Mello se preocupa por él…

. o o O o o 0 o o O o o .

Mirada imperturbable, gotas de nada líquida en piel. Ve llegar a Mello, pero no hace ningún comentario, sino que se limita a deslizar la mirada por el suelo hasta toparse con su figura. Lleva puesto un abrigo marrón y la capucha le oculta el rostro, a excepción de un par de mechones rubios que caen cerca de sus ojos como cicatrices. Parece enfadado…

Se detiene a unos metros de Near y alza el mentón, engreído.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo aquí?

… _lo está._

El pequeño tan solo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a dejar vagar los ojos por el horizonte. Mello da un par de pasos más. El agua del suelo chapotea bajo sus deportivas sucias.

-¿Qué no sabes que pillarás un resfriado si te quedas fuera con este frío? ¿Para qué demonios has venido aquí?

Near entreabre los labios, sin mirar a su compañero, y tan solo musita:

-Pensaba…

Mello resopla.

-Pues mejor guárdate tus sesiones de meditación para otro día más soleado. Volvamos dentro de la residencia. Ahora.

Sin embargo, el menor no parece tener intención de obedecer, apenas parece haberle escuchado. Frustrado, cansado y congelado, Mello da otro par de pasos furiosos hacia el lugar donde está Near, dispuesto a arrastrarle hasta dentro si hace falta. Sin embargo, se detiene y baja la mirada.

La lluvia ha salpicado hasta tal punto los pies de Near que ya se extiende por el bordillo de su pantalón y la tela mojada casi alcanza la rodilla. Una brizna de compasión se abre paso entre las toneladas de enfado de Mello.

Auch. Eso no debe ser nada confortable en casi pleno invierno… ¿de dónde ha sacado Near esa maldita manía de ir descalzo a todos sitios?

Así que, sin casi pensar en lo que hace, Mello termina de llegar hasta donde está el chico y se arrodilla frente a él. Con manos torpes por lo incómodo de la situación, recoge el dobladillo del pantalón, primero de un pie, luego del otro. Se siente ridículo, como un padre que trata de arreglar a su desaliñado hijo.

-Joder, mira que a veces puedes ser inconsciente… -comenta-. Nadie diría que eres el número uno en suceder a L. Idiota.

Entonces sucede. La voz de Near llega distorsionada por el estruendo de la lluvia a su alrededor, pero completamente audible.

-Lo siento.

Mello detiene en seco su maniobra. Extrañado, levanta la cabeza para mirar al otro, aún arrodillado frente a él.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Near está raro, muy raro. Vuelve a encogerse de hombros y sólo contesta:

-No lo sé…

El mayor parpadea un par de veces, aún sorprendido. Luego, como si recuperase parcialmente el control de su cuerpo, se levanta con gestos bruscos y pone las manos en las caderas. Trata de recordar qué se debía hacer exactamente para esbozar una expresión de enfado.

-Vamos, cállate y volvamos de una vez.

Por fin Near parece hacerle caso y da un paso en dirección al edificio. Pero, por ese mero movimiento, el dobladillo del pantalón que Mello le había arreglado vuelve a caer y cubrirle casi por completo los pies. El mayor parece exasperarse.

-¿Ahora no me obligarás a que te lleve en brazos por tu estúpido vicio de ir sin zapatos, verdad?

Near no contesta, ni tampoco hace falta._ Ambos saben que eso es justamente lo que Mello terminará haciendo._


End file.
